Doushite?
by Kanarekana
Summary: It's my first song fic. i think . Please read. .


He was always their watching her from afar, every time that she cries he watches over her. The time that she was disowned by her own father he was their watching over her. He had wanted to comfort her but he knew that he wasn't the one that she wants to be with. She was always had a big crush on the dobe since they were only 5 years old. He never knew what she had seen on that idiot. He was far much handsome than the dobe, much talented, and much loved by girls. But it wasn't enough to see her smiling at him. He only see 'that' smile when she looks at the dobe. Never even looking in his way only staring at the dense blonde.

Why

have I fallen for you? 

When he heard that she was badly hurt in the chunin exam and almost died by the hand of her own cousin he was so worried about her, so much that he wanted to come visit her. He had stopped his self for doing that cause if he didn't everyone will be confused why he cared. He wasn't planning on telling them that he had loved the shy kunoichi since they were still 5 and he wasn't planning for everyone to know about it. He was an Uchiha and uchiha's do not do things like that. They are the one that the girls seek for not them seeking them. He had decided that she will be the future mother of his children if only she will look at him. They had known each other since they were young. Their parents always plan for them to play with each other and they were always with each other. It only changed when his Big Brother killed their whole clan. They became distant each other not even looking at each other.

I thought that you would always be here

But you chose a different road 

At the time that she had ran away from Konoha he wasn't able to do anything. He only let her escape. He wasn't even able to tell her how he felt. The love that he was hiding for a long time. A love that will never be said. She had picked a different path. A path that was none of his business. A path that might cost her life. She was like an angel to him. An angel that always gives him energy without her knowing. Now that Angel was gone and was nowhere found. No one know why she had done it or where she was. Even her close friends Kiba and Shino didn't had a clue that she will do something like that. Everyone was heartbroken. The people that cared for her and the people that had been leaning on her for support. They didn't just lost a precious kunoichi but a true friend that will always stay with them no matter what happened. Her family looked like they didn't cared. They didn't care that their Heiress had become a missing-nin. They were even happy that she was gone. They are one of the reason why she had run away.

Why wasn't I able to convey to you?

My feelings that were growing everyday and night

The words begin to overflow

But I know they won't reach you now

It was after 7 years that he had found her. He was assigned to go on a mission on a unknown village. It was a ninja village but known by many people. It was a new place that's why the Hokage Tsunade-sama sent him to check the said Village. It was a coincidence when he had found her. He was walking in the village when he had decided to take a rest and go to a place where no many people stay. He went to the place where there are many flowers. She had always love flowers. He had saw her in the middle of the beautiful flowers she was relaxing and looking at the sky. He had called her and she looked at him. She gave him a smile. He smiled in return. She had become much beautiful and strong. She looked like she had gone through many things. She must have discovered the village and decided to stay there. They talked for awhile. He wanted to ask her why she had run from Konoha but he didn't want her to leave. She was still the same Hinata that he had known. She was still sweet, kind, and understanding. She was still the angel that he remembers. The only woman who he had loved after his mother. When he was about to tell her how he had felt. A guy with a short spiky purple hair approached them. They had red eyes. Hinata smiled at the guy and hugged him. Sasuke felt jealous but forced his self to smile. The next thing that she had told him was that they were married. At that time his whole world had crumbled. The only girl that he had love was now with someone else. He congratulated them then told her that he will be leaving. She smiled and told him to take care.

Next to the person who is not me

There is the figure of someone truly blessed

So how am I supposed to see you off?

So why have I fallen for you?

We can't go back to that time, or how we were (I've thought it through)

When he was about to leave he looked at the 2 for the last time. Even though they are not together he was happy that she had found happiness. Maybe next time it will be the 2 of them. Then he wear his mask and left

"Aishiteru Hinata"

"Sayonara"

Why wasn't I able to take your hand?

No matter how much time passes

You were supposed to be at my side (just like that)

But, even though I say that I need you close to me

I just pray that you will be happy forever

No matter how lonely that makes me (or how sad)

It's my first SasuHina oneshot. The song is TVXQ's song Doushite. I hope everyone liked it. Review please.^^.


End file.
